Just a Dream
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: This is based off of a weird dream that I had. I'm not responsible for my sub-conscience! Please R&R


**This extremely long one-shot is based off of the dream that I had last night. I have really weird dreams. Then again, don't we all?**

* * *

><p>I am walking through the castle, feeling slightly disoriened. I know where I am, but I was not expecting to come here. I am in Galbatorix's castle, late at night. Instantly I know that I should be in my room.<p>

Instead of heeding my instincts, I keep walking, hoping that I won't be caught. I run the contents of _The Inheritence Cycle_ through my mind, trying to find anything that would help me get out of the castle. I groan to myself when I realize that there is nothing about escaping. That I know of, at least.

I turn a sharp corner and I am surprised to see a trash can against the wall. I walk over to it, surprised by it's modern-ness. On top of a mound of paper plates is a small, white stone that I somehow know is a dragon egg. It is much smaller than the books would have a person believe, though.

All reason is telling me to just walk away and ignore the fact that an egg is staring at me. Yet the fangirl part of me causes me to pick it up. I walk back to my room, hiding the egg beneath my cloak.

* * *

><p>The next day, I am sitting in a dining room, surrounded by my friends,eating delicious food, and I can't help but wonder why, exactly, we are at the castle. I would consider this for longer, if the egg wasn't in my lap, where anyone who was looking for it could see it. I try to find some way to hide the egg, and I realize that I am wearing my Converse shoes. Without wondering about this, I take the egg and place it in my sock, not worrying about how I'm going to get my fooot back into my shoe. This problem arises soon, though, and I have to settle on just putting my shoe half on.<p>

I look around, wondering if anyone has seen my struggle, and I see Murtagh staring at me. He begins to walk over. In a second, I decide that the best course of action will be to act as if I know nothing.

He comes over, and I wish that I wasn't sitting at the end of the table. I look up at him. "Yes?"

Without wasting any time on introductions, he says, "Have you ever heard of the Dragon Riders?"

I hope that I have assumed a confused expression. I say cluelessly, "Um...Were they the ones that killed the dragons?" Inwardly, I start reprimanding myself. Why would I say that? Just by the name, a person could tell that the Dragon Riders probably rode dragons. Then, again, the forsworn were riders and they did kill most of the dragons...

Murtagh looks confused at my answer. "No. Well, not most of them.. They were humans that rode dragons."

"Oh.." I say trailing off. Inwardly, I think about the fact that elves could be riders, too. Then I realize that that is a stupid thing to think about in this situation.

Murtagh asks me, "Do you know what a dragon egg looks like?"

I think to myself, _Well if I don't know what riders are, why would I know what an egg looks like? _But to Murtagh, I say, "Not exactly, but I've heard that they're..pretty."

Murtaghlooks away, and I can tell that he is trying not to laugh. I don't blame him. He turns back to me. "I think that you might have found one."

I reach into my sock and pull out the stone. "Is this one?"

He nods. "Where did you get this?"

My mind races. "Uhh..I found it." Inwardly, I do a face-palm. We had kind of already established that I had found it. "I don't exactly remember where...It's weird."

"Do you have one of these?" He holds up his hand and shows me the gedwey ignasia.

I shake my head quickly.

All of a sudden, I hear a cracking sound comes from the egg. I stare at it, and soon, a little dragon appears. I run my hand over its back, and a burning pain fills my hand. Then it subsides. I stare at the fresh markings, then turn to Murtagh. "Well, I do now." I say with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, I am sitting in a hallway, right outside of the meeting-room. Orbe, my dragon, is sitting beside me. We are about to meet with Galbatorix. Orbe is unnaturally big, but I expected that. I also expect Galbatorix to try and find our true names. I sigh.<p>

I hear a call to come in, so I slowly get up, and walk inside.

I am surprised by the Galbatorix's appearance, as he looks nothing like he was described in the books. I shrug it off. I've learned that a lot is different here.

Galbatorix becons for me to sit down, so I hesitantly find a chair. I turn to him. "You wanted to see me?"

He looks me over, and nods to himself. "Have you heard of the Varden?"

"I've learned about a lot the past few weeks, including the Varden. Is it true that they are rebels?" I am trying to put on the guise of cluelessly loyal.

He nods. "Sadly, yes. They are trying to unseat me."

"Why would they do that!" I exclaim.

"I believe that the rider, Eragon has turned them all against me. Now, II would like for you to go with Murtagh and get rid of him."

Inwardly, I am gawking at how much he is lying to me. But to him, I say, "Of course I will! Anything to stop these rebels!"

He smiles. "I thought that you would." And I am taken aback by the sudden menacing tone in his voice.

* * *

><p>Murtagh and I ride for what feels like hours. I keep glancing over at him, hoping that he can't tell what I have planned. I run it through my mind over and over, but it feels as if something is missing from it. I shrug it of, figuring that the feeling must be coming from my nerves.<p>

Finally, I can see the Varden camp. I take a deep breath as we swoop in, and I can tell that they see us and are panicing. I would too, as two dragons could take quite a toll. I hear Murtagh yell an order at me to stop, but I keep going down. I really hope that he just thinks that I didn't hear him.

I land on the ground, and I am relieved for once. I have finally made it to the Varden.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all liked it. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
